


Making up for Lost Time

by Flying_Potatismos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Potatismos/pseuds/Flying_Potatismos
Summary: The few hours between arriving at Hannibal's secret lake house and being attacked by Dolarhyde is spent in the shower.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing an essay comparing Hannibal to Manhunter (1986) and needed a break.
> 
> Also, this is my first Hannibal fic & my first publicised fic, so pls be gentle, I am only a baby.

“Soon all this will be lost to the sea,” Hannibal said as he turned from the bluff. Will followed him inside the house. As they came in, Hannibal headed towards a closed door, which Will assumed lead to the bathroom. Already undoing his prison uniform, Hannibal turned to him before entering. “Care to join me?” he asked, a slim smile on his lips. Will’s heart skipped a beat, yet he did not flinch. Considering what Bedelia had told him, he should have expected this. 

Hannibal tossed the white overall in a laundry basket. He stood immediately bare in the middle of the bathroom. Will felt his mouth dry up, the sight of Hannibal intoxicating and clarifying all at once. Hannibal did not seem vulnerable despite the lack of adequate armour. He had bared himself before Will in other, more intimate, ways already, and Will longed to loose his own defenses. Will’s clothes ended up on top of Hannibal’s overall in the basket.

The shower was warm. Hannibal took him by the waist, looking him over before he reached for a bar of soap. He slowly massaged Will’s shoulders, strong hands coaxing low grunts of not-entirely unwelcome pleasure from him. Will allowed his eyes to fall closed as Hannibal worked on a particularly tense muscle. “Will you stay this time?” Hannibal asked, leaning close enough to lay his forehead against Will’s. Will looked up at him, perturbed by the question. He nodded gently, reaching up to cup Hannibal’s face. “Yes, I want to be with you,” he whispered.

Hannibal lathered the soap between his palms, then worked them over Will’s arms and torso. The stream of water washed him clean. Will laid one hand on the wall behind him. Hannibal’s palms were at his hips now, slowly working their way down his legs as he kneeled before him. Hannibal looked up at him, their gazes meeting. Will felt a certain kind of shiver down his back, the other man’s face so close to his groin. Hannibal took his time on his knees, cleaning Will’s legs and feet with firm strokes, as if to tease him. Once he was done, he rose to his feet again. Will assumed he wished for the same care. 

“Turn around,” Hannibal said, laying a light hand on Will’s shoulder. Will obeyed, not bothering to question Hannibal’s intent, confident of his kindliness. Hannibal once again began to massage him, cleaning him off with soap which smelled softly of fresh olives and cypress. Will smiled, the smell bringing back thoughts of Italy. It would have been nice to see it together. Maybe they still had a chance, when Dolarhyde is dead they can go anywhere they want. 

Hannibal’s hand slid in between his thighs, caressing his perineum, earning a low moan from Will. “You understand that you can not betray me again.” It was as much a statement as it was a question. Will nodded, Hannibal’s fingers now caressing his hole. Hannibal leaned forward, his lips close against Will’s skull. Will could feel his breath on his skin. He trembled against the tiles. Once again Hannibal pulled himself away. He took something off the shelf on the wall and then rubbed the product into Will’s hair. “It is such a comfort to see you like this, my dear,” he whispered as he drew Will against his chest, holding him under the shower to wash him clean. 

Will had no answer, far too thrilled to finally be the sole thing on Hannibal’s mind. He breathed calmly as Hannibal laid his face in the curve of his neck. Hannibal drew the smell of olives and cypress from his skin. He had chosen the right scent for Will, he knew that now that he finally got a chance to smell it on him. He was confident he had chosen the right clothes as well. Hopefully Will hadn’t put on too much weight since he had bought them. Hannibal would much prefer he be the one to fatten Will Graham, despite having no intention to slaughter him.

As they came out of the shower, Hannibal patted himself dry before handing Will a clean towel. They left the bathroom, both naked, without concern for the Great Red Dragon. Hannibal lead them across the large living room, excitement of a boyish kind lingering in Will's body as they entered the bedroom. He was not sure if he could ask for it, and he was not sure if this was Hannibal's invitation. So he restrained himself, watching as Hannibal picked out two sets of clothes from the wardrobe.

As Hannibal began to dress himself, Will could no longer resist. He took his wrist in a gentle grip, drawing him near and, as if he wished to coalesce, he laid his cheek against Hannibal's collar. "Do you want me to remain naked, dear Will?" Hannibal stroke his hair as Will turned the rest of his body into his embrace. "Yes, please, for a little while," Will mumbled. They held each other close, but delicately, as if they worried they might break the other with their touch. Hannibal was the first to let go, pulling away to look at Will.

They both studied each other once they were dressed. Hannibal silently complimented himself on the choice of clothes for Will. As Will walked out in the living room in search for a pair of glasses, Hannibal went to look for the wine. They saw each other again only moments before the Dragon would make its presence known. Only moments before Hannibal would be convinced he had succeeded, and Will would be convinced they truly belonged with, and to, one another.


End file.
